


Don't Ask, Don't Tell

by Fledhyris



Series: Isis Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Demon Deal, Angst and Humor, Dean is Totally Cock Blocked, Geas, Gen, Masturbation, Personal Sacrifice, Unrequited Implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-16 15:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18693925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fledhyris/pseuds/Fledhyris
Summary: In Dean's defence, he's just been forced to go without for a really, really long time. It's not like he's been harbouring secret cravings, but there is only one person he can safely focus on in his fantasies. It just happens, okay? Sam never needs to know.Vignette for Isis Verse, in which Dean makes a deal with a goddess instead of a demon to bring Sam back from the dead, after the Battle Royale of the Psychics at Cold Oak (season 2). Magic always comes with a price though; and Dean's is to go without sex. He can't think about another person inthatway, or he'll lose him again. Turns out there'soneloophole... Pity they're brothers.





	Don't Ask, Don't Tell

Dean’s never been the abstemious type, and Sam really can’t blame him. It’s just that his increasingly desperate attempts to find something he can fantasise about without killing his brother… Well, it’s a lot less fun for Sam than for Dean, even if the remorse does linger for days.

So far, they’ve established that he can’t think about: Real people (whom he’s met). Real people in porn. Animé porn. Or furry porn. He claims that was last-ditch desperation and Sam, not unsympathetic, believes him.

It doesn’t leave many avenues unexplored, so when Sam catches him in his next furtive foray beneath the sheets – really, he’s not on the lookout, it’s just that you get a sixth sense for something that brings on a cardiac arrest – he’s about to call out and abort the mission when he realises, from the progression of sounds, that Dean is already pretty far along. Huh.

Either he’s discovered the Zen Art of Masturbation, emptying his conscious mind completely (unlikely…) or he’s found something inhuman enough to slip below the radar. The Impala, maybe? If so, Sam won’t judge.

He questions Dean about it next morning, as delicately as possible. He has a vested interest after all; he deserves a little curiosity.

Dean displays a fascinating mix of horror, shame and outrage in a single expression, making Sam dive for his phone, and a wrestling match ensues. He never does find out, and perhaps it’s for the best. What matters is that Dean can finally relax.

**Author's Note:**

>  _You're the one who makes me come runnin'_  
>  _You're the sun who makes me shine_  
>  _When you're around, I'm always laughin'_  
>  _I want to make you mine_  
>  _I close my eyes and see you before me_  
>  _Think I would die if you were to ignore me_  
>  _A fool could see just how much I adore you_  
>  _I'd get down on my knees, I'd do anything for you._  
>  _\- I Touch Myself, Divinyls_  
>  If anything, hearing this song helps him to focus in 8.14 "Trial and Error" (when Sam completes the first of the Trials). He doesn't hook up with Ellie in canon, but he _can't_ hook up with her in this Verse, or even think about it. I doubt if I'll write anything on that, I just wanted to point it out.


End file.
